Otataral sword
An Otataral sword was the designated weapon carried by the Empress' Imperial Adjunct which enabled the bearer to negate sorcery. Its blade had a rusty red appearance due to its Otataral core.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.276 The characteristics of Otataral were well known in Seven Cities but less so elsewhere.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.277 In Gardens of the Moon Lorn, as Adjunct, carried an Otataral longsword. Possibly the sword itself or her long association with it gave her the ability to know the patterns of sorcery and the pattern of the minds that used it.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.28Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.270/271 When Lorn was carrying the Finnest of the Jaghut Tyrant Raest, the sword deadened its aura though not completely which is why Tool advised her not to carry it for too long.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.554 Captain Paran who was present when Lorn died, collected her Otataral sword. He told Oponn that the blade would not be used to do their dirty work.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.679 Paran thought that it was possibly that his heightened sensitivity to magic was due to wearing the otataral bladeGardens of the Moon, Epilogue, UK MMPB p.701 In House of Chains Lorn's successor as Imperial Adjunct, Tavore Paran, also carried an Otataral sword, scabbarded at her belt, as sign of her office and imperial title.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.279 She kept the sword in a long stone box sealed with wax at times, to stop its characteristics interfering, for example with messengers expected to arrive by Warren.House of Chains, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.499 In The Bonehunters Paran was still carrying the sword he took off Lorn, albeit reluctantly. He told the Jaghut Ganath that he mostly kept it buried by the back wall of Coll's estate in Darujhistan. He eventually gave it to the mage Karpolan Demesand of the Trygalle Trade Guild as payment for services rendered. As had been agreed with Paran, the sword was then broken up, achieved by one of the shareholders pounding it with a mace, after which Paran collected a piece of the shards about the length of his index finger and not much wider.The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.528The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.622/623 During Tavore's retreat from Malaz City, her Otataral blade meant that the Claw could not employ the usual sorcery in their ambushes against her.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1108 In The Crippled God Sinn was unable to reach the Adjunct with her mind due to the Otataral sword acting as a barrier.The Crippled God, Chapter 3, UK HB p.72 The Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms, Tanakalian, omitted to mention to the Forkrul Assail that the commander of a force approaching through the Glass Desert was wielding an Otataral sword. As the sword prevented the Forkrul Assail from sensing anything, they had been totally unaware of the possibility even of someone approaching from that direction until Tanakalian mentioned them in passing.The Crippled God, Chapter 21, UK HB p.649 At the barrow, where the Bonehunter marines and heavies were about to make their last stand, Fiddler observed that Tavore's sword seemed to be 'awake' and Banaschar whispered that it 'shall summon'. Tavore then plunged her sword into the ground.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.792 Notes and references Category:Swords